Jaune - Hero of Justice
by Bertinan
Summary: In which the entire history of Arc heroism crystallizes in the body of the last male Arc. No one wanted this kind of hero, though...
1. Chapter 1

Arthur Arc was ecstatic. Finally, after seven daughters and a lifetime of suffering, he had a son.

Don't get him wrong, he loved his wife and daughters, but there was only so much estrogen a single man could take. Arthur knew far more of female fashion than any man should ever have to know, like how to correctly color coordinate an accessory with a dress or what types of heels were appropriate for which occasion He knew all of the warning signs of when a woman took something you said the wrong way (which was every word a man spoke, really, so it was actually pretty easy to recognize.) He even knew why women constantly insisted on going to the restroom together, as he'd been forced to go with every single one of his daughters up until they decided they were too old for it. And the less said about the dreaded Red Tide the better...

Suffice to say, Arthur was pretty damn tired of being surrounded by women. He wanted a boy, a child he could take deep sea fishing and not have them complain about how the salt in the air was damaging their hair. A child he didn't have to worry about that time of the month with, or rather a child he could just take out of the house and do something else for a week when that time came up (every month, at the same exact time, it happened without fail...) A child he could discuss attractive women with and not be treated like a disgusting piece of filth. Or at the very least, he needed a child he could use as bait to escape from drowning in the sea of estrogen that regularly flooded his house.

So when the doctor came out and claimed "It's a boy!", Arthur was over the moon with happiness. Admittedly, he already knew it was going to be a boy thanks to all the advances in medical technology, but the traditional confirmation that yes, he finally had a son, swelled his heart with all the good feelings like love, happiness and the utter willingness to sacrifice the newborn child to "They Who Must Not Be Named" at least once a month.

Still, he thought to himself once he'd entered the room his wife had delivered birth in (he'd learned not to be in the room the second time he had his hand broken), was it just him or did his son's face look a little strange as he sucked on his wife's breasts?

-=Line Break=-

Joan Arc was happy. Finally, after seven daughters and a lifetime of suffering, she had a son.

Don't get her wrong, she loved her daughters, but there was only so much cattiness a single woman could take. The arguments over who gets to use the shower and for how long, the fights over the girls stealing each others clothes, the sheer insanity that was clothes shopping and worse of all, that dreaded time of the month...

Suffice to say, Joan was pretty damn tired of only having daughters. She wanted a son, a child she could raise who wouldn't constantly cat-fight with his siblings. A child who would simply enjoy her cooking instead of worrying about how many calories were in it and if they'd fit in that dress the next day. A child she could raise to be a perfect gentleman (having already failed with her husband, sadly), a child she could take to the store and not come back with several boxes of different clothes and accessories. Or at the very least, she needed a child that wouldn't turn into a raging psychopath at a certain time every single month...

It'd been a few months since she'd given birth to her newest child actually, and she had to admit she was extremely pleased with him so far. Little Jaune (a name SHE chose because it was totally better than Uther or some other such drivel her husband kept trying to call him) was an absolute angel. He was quiet, well-behaved, playful and most of all he seemed to really love her the most if the way he insisted on always being carried by her were any indication. She worried (read: hoped) that he was going to turn into a total momma's boy if this kept up.

Actually...there was one little thing she was truly worried about; Jaune seemed to love to breastfeed.

It was just that at all hours of the day, Jaune seemed to insist on sucking her breasts as much as possible, as if he was starving all the time or something. It wasn't too big a deal, really, since as a retired huntress she was rather robust so it didn't affect her health. In fact, she rather enjoyed it in a way, as all of her other daughters had upgraded from breastfeeding to the bottle far too quickly in her opinion. It helped her feel particularly close to her child in a way she felt she'd missed out on with her other children.

But it was so embarrassing! He constantly tried to access her breasts no matter where she was. In the bathroom, in the bedroom, even in public, he was constantly trying to wrap his lips around her teats, even when she was completely dry.

And she could even swear, on occasion, that it was almost as if he was trying to grope her with his hands while he did it...

-=Line Break=-

Arthur and Joan Arc were excited. Today would be the most momentous event in young Jaune's childhood, an event that would finally settle a years long bet Arthur and Joan had with each other: which of them would be called mama or dada first.

Sadly, none of their other children first words had been mama or dada. Rather, all of their first words had been things like milk or bottle or, in one rather embarrassing event that had happened in front of the entire extended family, whiskey. Qrow was never again allowed in their home after that...

Either way, today would be the day their bet would be settled. Both expected Joan to win, of course, as Jaune was clearly the most attached to her. But Arthur was still hoping for a long shot, praying that his status as the only other male Jaune regularly interacted with would win him the prize of the first word.

Regardless, both were prepared for the event. The cameras were rolling, none of the extended family were nearby just in case and both had their outfits up and ready to go for whoever lost the bet. With bated breath, they watched Jaune take a deep breath, his eyes lighting up as he said...

"Gyahahaha!"

And so did women across the entire world shiver in fear and anticipation...

-=Author's Note=-

It's Jaune-Rance. I have no idea where I'm going with this but I can't wait to find out.

To smother any expectations, there will be no explicit smut. I'm not good at writing it, so I just won't. Not to say there won't be anything overtly sexual, it's just that actual sex will happen off screen.

The reason it's not in the crossover section is because it's not outright inserting Rance into Jaune (he will still be his own person) and there will be no characters from the Rance series in the story.

See ya next time.


	2. Chapter 2

Sadly, as with all children, Jaune continued to grow, all too quickly reaching the toddler stage.

Sadly indeed, as Jaune continued to be a perfect angel, or at least that's what the females of the Arc household insisted. Even as a baby, Jaune was extremely well-behaved, rarely crying and that only when he had pressing needs such as hunger or a dirty diaper. Jaune never seemed to complain at all, no matter how people (females) handled him. He never even tried to avoid kisses and hugs, unlike all the rest of her ungrateful children did as babes.

And as he grew capable of walking and talking, young Jaune used his new abilities to constantly shower his mother and siblings with affection, incessantly clinging to them at every opportunity. He seemed to thrive on physical affection, liberally showering hugs and kisses of his own on all of the female Arcs. He even enjoyed bathing with them all, much to their (and Jaune's) delight. Needless to say, Jaune quickly became the favorite male Arc in his family, much to Arthur's chagrin.

Jaune's conquering of female kind with his cuteness didn't simply stop at his family, either. His family was a given, after all, as he was the only male sibling they had. But for every other female in the village of Arcadia his sheer cuteness, with his vibrant golden hair and his large baby blue eyes, easily destroyed any resistance they might have had to resist his attempts at skinship. No other male but Jaune could wander into a female stranger's bath and be openly accepted. Jaune was virtually allowed to do whatever he wanted with the womenfolk, much to the male half of the village's chagrin (and jealousy.)

He was rather cold to men, though, even his own father...

This all led to a rather strange sort of affairs, Joan mused to herself as she enjoyed yet another bath with her son. One half of the rather large village absolutely loved Jaune while the other half nearly hated him. Jaune's popularity with women had cause much friction in families, even their own. Arthur often complained that his wife spent far too much time with Jaune, completely neglecting her husband. It was even to the extent, he claimed, that Joan had occasionally kicked Arthur out of their bedroom just so she could spend the night cuddling with their son.

The less said about his daughters, the better.

It was all rather ridiculous, really. Jaune had barely turned two, he was hardly capable of taking advantage of anything let alone women old enough to be his mother or even grandmother (aura did wonderful things, after all...) As for his tendencies, what most of the men called molestation was viewed by as all of the women as playfulness and affection. So what if he seemed to have a fascination with breasts? It wasn't that unusual, especially for a baby boy, right?

Still, sometimes Joan wondered about her son. Times like now, actually, as Jaune seemed extremely insistent on playing with her nipples.

It was the only thing she could call it, really. He rolled them with his pudgy hands, licked them with his tiny tongue and even sucked on them. Not in the "I'm hungry, feed me manner" that she was used to after eight children but more in the manner Arthur liked to do during the few precious moments they have to themselves. She wasn't getting aroused by it or anything, as for one thing this was her son she was talking about and another Jaune was nowhere near as good at as her husband. No, what really worried her most was that her child didn't limit himself to just her.

She'd heard from the various other mothers and young women she regularly kept contact with that Jaune seemed to love breasts, much more than any child rightly should. When he hugged and kissed, he always made sure to rub his face in their chests. When they bathed, his eyes seemed to always be drawn to the chest and, if the woman would allow it, he would always play with it. She suspected that it was no coincidence that his favorite person in the village (next to her, of course), the local priestess of Oum, happened to have the largest chest. Not that the priestess minded, since with the forced vow of chastity all priests and priestesses were required to uphold she couldn't have children of her own. The poor girl probably viewed Jaune as a surrogate son...

With all of this in mind, she could only wonder what the future would hold for her only son.

-=Line Break=-

Arthur could only wonder what the future would hold for his only son.

There was no getting around it: Jaune was a pervert. The way he interacted with women was no different than what any teenage boy would do if he could do so without any consequences. That made things rather awkward, as Jaune was far from a teenage boy. At two, his biggest concerns should be where his next toy would come from or how many sweets he could con off of an adult. Instead, he seemed far more concerned with how to get the local priestess to allow him access to her frankly massive chest (seriously, what did that girl eat?!)

Don't get him wrong, Arthur wasn't angry or anything. He was secure in the fact that his wife, no matter how much she might spoil Jaune, still loved him most of all. He knew that he was the only man who would ever be accepted into her bed, even if he managed to die in yet another thankless battle with the Grimm. And while his daughters might focus more on Jaune than him, he wasn't too upset about it. He understood that Jaune was the only male sibling they'd ever have, so it made sense to him that they'd all be fascinated with Jaune. No, Arthur wasn't angry.

Arthur was unbelievably jealous.

Jaune had seen more naked women in a short two years than Arthur had seen in his entire lifetime. He'd gotten to watch as Guinevere, considered the most beautiful woman in the village for well over a decade yet also the most frigid, bathed herself. He'd been treated to the sight of the twins, THE twins, as they "comforted" each other (or so his delusional mind insisted.) He'd even gotten to see the priestess without that heavy full-body outfit she always wore!

So yes, Arthur could freely admit he was jealous of his two year old son. Arthur had no idea how he did it, but he'd somehow charmed every woman in the village to allow him to do whatever he wanted. What man wouldn't be jealous?

That said, Arthur was also quite worried for his son. Sure, he was unbelievably cute (Arthur would never admit that out loud) now, but what would happen in three years? Or ten? Or what would happen when Jaune finally turned 16, yet still acted as he did? Arthur would have grown men beating down his door in an attempt to murder a teenage Jaune, he could already see it.

Far more worrying, what would Ozpin do when he learned of Jaune and his tendencies?

And so Arthur began to plot and plan, knowing full well that his family would never forgive him for what he would do.

Author's note - Feel free to ignore these:

So writing this is turning out a lot harder than I thought it would. For example, someone brought up a good point: who would be Jaune's Sill? I'm having a really hard time deciding who will fulfill that role, though I have a few ideas. I doubt it'll be a full carbon copy of Sill and Rance's relationship, though.

Another issue I'm facing is how I want to go about all this. The RWBY world isn't so developed that I can take Jaune and start throwing him in random places and situations. Sure, I know some basics on each of the individual kingdoms, but specifics? The lore is pretty short on those, outside of Vale.

Even more of an issue is the timeline. Everyone besides Ruby ends up in Beacon at 17. This means that in terms of the perverted stuff, I'd have at more four years to reasonably work with if I wanted to go full creep and start them all off at 13. A more reasonable 15 would give me a mere two years for development. I'm debating stretching out the timeline to solve this problem. Everyone getting placed in Beacon at 20 would be much more reasonable for me to develop the characters backstory and to get Jaune some adventure under his belt. Of course, I could always just start things off directly at Beacon, with all the chaos that would inevitably entail.

Alternatively, I could just discard the RWBY timeline altogether and do my own thing. Decisions, decisions.


	3. Chapter 3

Young Jaune had quite the dilemma for an eight year old.

It was a terribly difficult question, especially for one so young. It was a question so important, so utterly world-changing that even the wisest of sages would struggle to even ponder the question, let alone come up with a decision.

How could he possibly choose which sister was his favorite?

Perhaps to a normal person, this wouldn't seem too difficult. You could easily give a non-answer such as saying they were all your favorite or you liked them equally or any other such nonsense. If they continued to press, then you could just pick one. Sure, the other one or two would just be upset for awhile but, like with most children, though they might not forgive they will forget.

Things changed when you had seven sisters, though. With seven sisters, all of them intelligent beyond their years and, more importantly, incredibly jealous of each other and how close they are with you, a non answer simply wouldn't fly. How could you not have a favorite when you have seven choices? At the very least, you should have a least-favorite.

Simply picking one would be a far greater disaster, however. Sure, one sister would be quite happy, but the other six would all be upset female children, prone to emotional outbursts and even physical violence for a few of them. It'd be even worse for the favorite, as well, as the other six would turn their attention on her to somehow sabotage her relationship with you.

This was the dilemma facing young Jaune, requiring every inch of his focus to figure out a solution that would please everyone involved.

It wasn't as if he disliked any of his sisters. On the contrary, he loved each and every single one of them, despite the inevitable arguments and fights for space that came with such a large family. It's just...there were so many, and all of them had wildly varying personalities and appearances that made it impossible for him to choose.

Take Rogue, for example.

Father often made the joke that none of the children except Jaune were his due to the wide variation in coloring shared among them (he never made it in front of mom after the first time, though.) Rogue, the eldest, was the best example of this. Where father and mom were tall, blond-haired and blue-eyed, Rogue was of average height, with vibrant red hair nearly the color of blood stretching to her waist and vivid sea-green eyes. Rogue was always kind to all of her siblings, though she favored Jaune in particular, and always carried herself with a poise far beyond anything a fourteen-year-old should possess. Most importantly of all, she already showed that she'd inherited the most important part of Mother's bloodline.

Rogue would be a perfect choice for favorite if it wasn't for one thing: she was absolutely crazy about Jaune. She always insisted on sitting the closest to him at the dinner table, she was always the first to volunteer to change his diapers when he was a baby and she made damn sure she was the first choice when it came to who would watch over Jaune in the bath. She would even insist on climbing into Jaune's bed every night, no matter how often she was punished for it by their parents. She was just too damn clingy.

If Rogue could be described as the dog of family, then Vert was definitely the cat. Her exotic bright green hair was often the only thing one could see of her as she lay wrapped within her blankets as much as possible, lazing the day away no matter how much their mother struggled to get her out. Even during those few times when she was active for reasons other than eating or bathing, it wasn't to do anything productive. No, instead it was to tease others, her captivating amber eyes slit like a cat as she toyed with her prey.

Still, it wasn't as if she wasn't affectionate in her own way. She was always more than willing to capture one of her younger siblings, Jaune being her favorite, and cling to them as she took yet another of her frequent naps. She even rubbed up against others she liked just as a cat would, which could lead to some rather awkward situations when she did it in public. Fortunately for Jane's sanity, she hadn't progressed to clawing at the furniture.

Fortunately, while she wasn't quite as developed as Rogue just yet, she was showing great promise in what Jaune considered the most important part of a woman.

Ciel was the most manageable of Jaune's seven sisters. Many mistook her for being the cold child of the family due to her stand-offish nature and her dark cobalt hair and icy blue eyes, but that couldn't be further from the truth. She was simply a quiet girl who went out of her way to avoid causing problems for others. On the other hand, she never shied away from conflict, whether it was in defense of herself or her precious siblings. Never once did she display a look of fear, no matter how long the odds seemed. There was even a fan-club that had sprung up in her name thanks her heroic demeanor.

She did have one slight weakness, though...she was far too easy to tease. She could face down ten bullies and never waver, but call her cute once and she'd be reduced to a blushing, stuttering mess. Though in Jaune's opinion that made her even cuter.

Sadly, it was readily apparent that Ciel had not inherited her mother's bloodline, much to her own chagrin.

Violet terrified him the most of all of his sisters. She was as obsessive as Rogue, but where Rogue was overly affectionate but still kind, Violet was possessive and potentially violent. No matter where Jaune went, Violet's purple hair could be seen nearby, her violet eyes locked on his form. Worse than her stalker-like tendencies were her insistence that Jaune was hers and hers alone, to the point where she had once threatened to stab a girl's eyes out because "she was getting a little too close to her Jaune." Jaune still wasn't sure why she didn't threaten her sisters, though...

Still...when she wasn't showing her frightening tendencies towards insanity, Violet could be rather kind and gentle. She was even well on the path to mastering cooking, cleaning and other household skills (though she claimed it was to be a better wife for her Jaune.)

None of that was what scared Jaune, though. No, what scared (and excited) him most was the way she looked at him when other people weren't around. He felt like a piece of meat waiting to be devoured by a lioness, though (un?)fortunately he was never left alone with her long enough for her to actually do anything. Still, Jaune felt like he was missing out on something sometimes...

Marron was perhaps the coolest of his sisters. Already at the tender age of ten, Marron tended to shut out the outside world not unlike Vert. However, unlike Vert, Marron wasn't simply lazing around. Instead, Marron played video games. And played, and played, and played some more. In fact, it was more unusual to see Marron NOT playing games. Their dad had once made the joke that even if the village was being overrun, Marron would fight off the Grimm just so she could reach the next save point. Yet despite all of this focus on video games, Marron still managed to maintain her personal appearance, particularly her long, shimmering brown hair.

Jaune like Marron quite a lot, actually. In fact, if he was absolutely forced to, he'd name her his favorite sister, if only because she always let him join her in her room to play video games and would even take time away from her gaming to play with him. Plus, she always had a lot of available junk food she was willing to share, no matter how often mother attempted to confiscate it all.

The last two sisters were the strangest of the family. These twins were natural-born trouble-makers, always ready to play another prank or trick on anyone, even adults. Many of their pranks and jokes had the more straight-laced of the sisters and adults in their lives gasping in shock, which often led to their mother quickly punishing them for reasons Jaune didn't understand quite yet.

But all of that wasn't why the girls were the strangest. No, that honor belonged to their exotic looks. Blanc, the slightly younger twin (by only a few minutes, no matter what Noir insisted), was almost unnaturally pale, with white, almost silver hair and red eyes that shined like rubies. Her almost fey-like beauty led most to be absolutely captivated by her.

While Blanc's appearance was unusual, it was Noir that was the truly strange one. Noir, completely unlike the rest of her family, had dark skin that contrasted with her pale pink hair and gold colored eyes. It was so unusual to Jaune's parents that upon her birth that they had almost insisted on having a test to make sure she was theirs, though after the initial confusion had worn off they discarded that idea. Still, her extraordinary appearance garnered her a lot of attention, much of it negative, leading her to slightly resent her sibling because she was treated better.

Their personalities differed almost as much as their looks. Whereas Blanc attempted to hide her mischievous nature, Noir was upfront about it, never shirking away from taking responsibility for her pranks. Further, Blanc was secretive about her attachment to Jaune, avoiding letting anyone know that she viewed him as something slightly more than a brother (everyone already knew.) Noir, on the other hand, was completely open with her love of Jaune, to the point of almost being annoying about it.

Needless to say, Jaune had a lot of choices. He wanted to just walk away, his still young mind already capable of understanding that there was no winning in this situation. Unfortunately, there was no escaping thanks to Rogue having long since wrapped herself around him, so now he was here, all of his sisters, even Vert (though she looked amused more than anything else), sitting in front of his trapped form, awaiting his answer.

There was only one path.

Author's Note – Feel Free to skip this:

What did he say? Find out this and more later!

Yea, sorry about ending on a cliff-hanger. I plan on rolling into the main story next chapter. Not sure if the Sill equivalent will be there or in the next chapter, but it will be soon(ish). Spoilers: you'll be surprised by who it is.

I've decided that I will be playing loosely with the RWBY timeline and plot, since it was the only way to make this work. On the other hand, I also decided to drop his early childhood altogether, as I realized it would be boring to describe it. There's only so many things a four year old can do, after all, and I'm well aware my audience wants me to get to the perverted stuff already.

One thing I debated for quite awhile is what I would do with Jaune's family. They don't exist as of yet in the RWBY world beyond a casual mention of seven fucking sisters (seriously, why is this not developed yet?), so I'd have to create them. On the other hand, I'm not a fan of original characters myself, as they're almost always terribly written and usually a poor excuse for a self-insert. So instead I decided to compromise by plugging characters from other series in with a few modifications to make them fit. This will make things easier on me, since I don't have to worry about creating seven unique characters. I will say: they're gonna play a bigger role than I'd originally though of, as having eight Arc siblings all revolving around one in the world is too much of a plot driver for me to pass up.

As for incest...I haven't decided yet. He definitely won't be having sex with his mother for those wondering about that, but his sisters? The answer is probably yes for most of them, though that will wait until Jaune and the others are old enough. Also, seven FUCKING sisters? How could I resist all the jokes I could make off of that?

On a side note, I do read and appreciate every review I receive. Those of you asking for story spoilers, however, will simply have to wait until it's revealed in the story.


	4. Intermission 1 - Ruby's Knight

Ruby was dreaming.

Her mother had just finished telling young Ruby her newest favorite story. The story was about a beautiful princess who kicked butt and took names. She wasn't sure why the taking names thing was so important, but it sounded cool!

But this story didn't end there. No, this story followed the princess throughout adventure after adventure, showing just how cool the princess really was. But the princess would never have been succesful on her adventures if not for her precious companions, including her single most precious friend: the nameless Knight.

This Knight was there for the princess whenever she needed him, no matter how dire the situation. He stood by her when it seemed the entire world would turn against her, he was there for her when her dear mother passed away and he even was the only one who supported her when she decided to spare the demons. And, at the end of it all, he was the one who married her, working in tandem as King and Queen to usher in an era of peace and prosperity for all.

It wasn't that their relationship was perfect or anything. They argued, they fought and they even had their attention sway to other people. The knight had even dated the princess' closest friend for a time, the thieving bitch she was, though after a time they broke up and the knight returned to the princess. However, these flaws made their relationship all the more beautiful to Ruby.

It would be this last tale by her soon-to-be departed mother, all too tragically disappearing on a special mission assigned by Ozpin, that would cement itself in her mind, pushing her on the path of not only becoming a hero like the princess but also on finding her own Knight. In time, she would fixate more and more on the idea of a Knight of her own to join her on her path to become a hero.

Perhaps if they shattered remains of her family had recognized the signs early on, they could've nipped this in the bud and saved Ruby from her obsession. Sadly, however, they were far too hurt themselves to notice the signs in Ruby. Perhaps if they had, they could've saved the world from what would come.

Come hell or high water, Ruby would find her Knight.

Be careful what you wish for...

AN: Something I came up with. The story will mostly focus on Jaune's POV, but I might ocassionally write snippets like this to show other characters and, more importantly, explain their changes.

An example here is Ruby. Even in canon, Ruby definitely has a romantic view of the whole world. She wants to be a hero, but there's also aspects of her wanting to find her perfect knight in shining armor. In this story, however, she'll fixate a little more on the finding her knight.

Unfortunately, she won't be too happy with this knight.

I will say, while Ruby will not be Sill, she will be equally important to the plot of the series.


End file.
